All She Ever Wanted
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: An EO love story! Contains a little smut but a lot of EO loving! Thanks to OEshipper2006 for the new title!
1. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't hurt me. LOL!**

**

* * *

**

Manhattan Special Victims Unit

Christmas Eve 2008

5:32pm

Olivia sat at her desk, just twirling around her pen since she had just finished the last of her paperwork. She just remembered that it was Christmas Eve and she still had to get Elliot's Christmas present.

She stopped twirling her pen and looked up at her partner. "El, what do you want for Christmas? Tonight is the last night I can get it"

He smiled and got up. "Do you really want to know what I want for Christmas?" he asked seductively.

He gently took her hand in his and pulled her up off the chair.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked giggling.

"Is Detective Olivia Benson giggling?" he joked as they walked in to the hall.

Olivia blushed. "Well what do you want for Christmas?" she asked around as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want you for Christmas" he whispered in her ear.

"No, seriously, El. What do you want for Christmas? I have to go get it now" she said and went to walk away.

Elliot gently grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking around. "I'm serious, Liv. You don't have to go anywhere. My Christmas present is the beautiful woman standing right in front of me"  
Olivia blushed and smiled. "My apartment or yours?" she asked in a whisper.

"Mmmm...Yours is closer" he managed to say through a moan as Olivia kissed his neck.

"My apartment it is" she said pulling him toward the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's Apartment

6:06pm

They got to her door and couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"We better get inside, El" Olivia said in between kisses.

Elliot took Olivia's keys and quickly opened the door. They continued kissing as they walked in to the apartment; Elliot kicked the door closed behind them before they made their way to the bedroom, shedding each other's clothing.

By the time they reached Olivia's bed, they were both completely naked. Elliot caressed Olivia's left breast as he kissed on neck.

Olivia was moaning so loud. "Oh El"

Elliot smiled as he kissed a trail from her breast to her inner thighs.

"Stop teasing me" she moaned.

"You know you like it" he laughed, before sliding a finger in to her wet centre.

He thrust his finger in and out as Olivia moaned loud enough for the neighbours to hear.

"More, El...Please...more"

Elliot complied by sliding in a second finger and began thrusting them in and out again. Elliot knew when she was about to hit her first climax as her muscles tightened around his fingers before she eventually came.

"Oh, El" she breathed as she came down from her high.

She went to take his member in her hand to pleasure him, but he gently grabbed her wrist. "Tonight is about pleasuring you, babe"  
"Only if I can pay you back tomorrow night"

Elliot nodded and kissed her right breast. "Deal"

He lined himself up at her centre and looked in to her eyes waiting for her permission before entering her.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Make love to me" she whispered.

Elliot nodded and gently slid his member in to her. She moaned as her body adjusted itself to his size.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep" she replied smiling.

Elliot began slowly until Olivia grabbed his ass.

"Harder...faster" she moaned in his ear.

He quickened up his pace and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Olivia neared her second climax, she began to buck her hips to meet each of Elliot's thrusts.

"ELLLL!" she screamed as she finally reached her second climax.

"I'm about to burst, Liv. Where?" he asked in between thrusts.

"In me, El. In me"

"Are you sure?" he asked to make sure, since he didn't have a condom on and he wasn't sure if she was on the pill or not.

Olivia nodded. "I am sure"

Elliot thrust once more before spilling his seed in to Olivia before collapsing on top of her.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked curiously.

Olivia shook her head. "If I get pregnant from this that will be my present from you. A present we can share"

Elliot smiled and kissed her on the lips. "This was the best Christmas present ever"

Olivia smiled and kissed him back. "I love you"  
"I love you too. Merry Christmas"  
"Merry Christmas" she replied and the two detectives drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!**


	2. Happy Valentines Day

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Here is a 2nd chapter, like requested. A 3rd could be written as well if wanted,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Manhattan Special Victims Unit

February 14 2009 Valentines Day

7:58am

Olivia walked in to the squad room with Elliot by her side. She had woken up feeling queasy for the three mornings in a row, but she didn't want him to know, because he would fuss too much about it.

They sat at their desks in silence and an hour went by before Elliot noticed that something was wrong with his girlfriend/partner.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Olivia nodded. "Mmm-hm" is all she responded with, not wanting to open her open her mouth due to the fear that she was about to have an unscheduled viewing of her breakfast.

He got up and walked around to her desk, not believing her. "Honey..."

She put her finger up to indicate to give her a minute. She was about to lose her breakfast and she knew that she didn't have time to get to the bathroom.

She grabbed her trash can from beside her desk and promptly lost her breakfast and Elliot rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked again, once she had finished vomiting.

She nodded. "I think I may be pregnant, El. This is the 3rd morning in a row that I have felt like this" she whispered.

"Ok, baby. I'm going to tell the Captain, that you are sick and I am taking you home"

Olivia just nodded feeling too sick to argue with him.

She was just glad that Fin and Munch were out on a case, so they wouldn't fuss over her and everyone else in the room just continued with what they were doing.

Elliot returned a couple minutes later and helped Olivia up. "Come on, baby. He has given me the day off to take care of you"

Olivia nodded and leaned against him as they walked to the elevator. They got in and Elliot noticed Olivia looking pale again. "Are you going to be sick again?"

She slowly shook her head. "Not yet"

He nodded and was silent again.

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and they walked out. As soon as they walked out of the precinct, Olivia ran over to a bin and promptly had another unscheduled viewing of her breakfast as Elliot rubbed her back.

"Ok, let's go" Olivia said when she had finished being sick.

Elliot helped her in to the car and drove off.

"I'm going to stop at the drug store and get you a pregnancy test. You can stay in the car"  
Olivia nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep to try keeping the nausea at bay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled up at the drug store and walked in. He found a lady and walked over to her.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me with the pregnancy tests. It's for my girlfriend"

The older lady smiled. "Sure, sir. Follow me"

Elliot followed her to the aisle that had the pregnancy tests.

"Well here you have this one which is effective only a week after a missed period. But I am guessing she doesn't talk to you about her periods"

Elliot smiled and shook his head. "No, not really"

"Ok, well I suggest this one" she said picking up a white box with a pregnant belly in pink on it. "This one seems to be the popular choice" she handed it to Elliot.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks, I will take this one"

He followed the lady to the check out and paid for it.

"I wish you and your girlfriend all the best. Good luck. Children are wonderful" she said smiling.

"Thank you" he replied and walked back out to the car.

He hopped in to the driver's seat to find Olivia still lightly snoring in the front passenger seat.

He put the key in the ignition and turned it before quietly put the radio on to a rock station and drove toward Olivia's apartment. He knew that she would feel better sleeping in her own bed.

They were planning on moving in together, but they just hadn't found the right apartment for them yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia's apartment

10:18am

He pulled up in front of her apartment building and turned the car off. He took the keys out of the ignition and took his seatbelt off, before waking Olivia.

"Liv, baby. We're here" he whispered.

She swatted his hand away. "Sleepy" she mumbled.

He sighed and got out of the car; he walked over to her side and opened the door. He then took off her seatbelt and gently lifted her up.

He carried her up to her apartment, using his key to open the door.

"Honey….wake up"

Olivia groaned, but didn't wake.

He carried her in to her bedroom and gently placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket.

Elliot left the bedroom door half open as he walked out in to the living room to watch some TV quietly.

Olivia woke after a couple hours and walked in to the living room to find Elliot quietly watching some day time TV.

He heard her walk in and turned to face her. "Hey baby. I bought the pregnancy test. Do you want to take it now?"

She nodded and smiled.

Elliot grabbed it off the coffee table as he stood and walked over to her. "You do what you gotta do and bring it out here, ok, baby?"

"Ok...Thanks, El"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No problem, baby"

She turned around and walked in to the bathroom and did what she had to do before walking back in to the living room to Elliot. She had it wrapped up in paper towel and placed it on the coffee table.

Elliot held his nervous and shaking girlfriend. "Aren't you happy, baby?"  
"I am. I'm just scared that it is going to come up negative" she whispered.

"Well if it does, we can try again"

She nodded and smiled.

The rest of the five minute wait was silent until the alarm that she had set went off.

Olivia reached for it with her shaking hand and picked it up. "I'm so scared, El" she whispered.

"Do you want me to open it?"

She nodded and passed it to him.

He took it and slowly opened it. "Helloooo, Mommyyyyyy" he said smiling.

"Oh my God!" she screamed in happiness and threw her arms around Elliot.

Elliot hugged her back. "I'm so happy, Liv"  
"So am I. I love you so much"  
"I love you too, baby. Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Valentines Day"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!**


	3. Oh Baby

**A/N: Here is a 3rd chapter like requested. This chapter is for everyone that has reviewed. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything, except the doctor!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot's apartment  
May 19th 2009  
7:45am

Thirteen weeks went by and Olivia was showing. Her morning sickness had settled down and she and Elliot were anxious to find out the sex of their Christmas baby.

Elliot woke to the alarm and saw Olivia sleeping straight through it. He shut it off and got up to have a shower, deciding to leave Olivia to get some more sleep.

When he returned to get dressed fifteen minutes later, he found Olivia lying in the middle of the bed, stretched out with her hands resting on her belly.

"Hey baby"

She smiled when she saw Elliot enter the room with just a towel on. "Morning, El"

He climbed on to the bed on his knees and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then on her extended abdomen. "How is baby this morning?"

"Baby is alright, still sleeping" she replied, smiling.

"Time for a shower, honey"

Olivia sat up. "Alright" she mumbled as she stood up.

She had a shower and got dressed in a black maternity dress with black slip on shoes. Her hair was just brushed back nicely. She walked in to the kitchen to find Elliot sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"No coffee for baby, honey" he said looking up from the newspaper.

"I know, El" she muttered as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

She was startled when she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Oh baby, you're jumpy this morning. Are you alright?"

Olivia nodded as she leaned back in to him. "Let's go find out the sex of our baby"

"Yeah" he said and kissed her head, before guiding her out of the apartment with his hand on the small of her back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medical Centre  
8:55am

When they arrived at the doctor's, Elliot got out of the car and went to help Olivia out but she got out of the car on her own.

"El, I'm fine. Please stop trying to help me with everything" she snapped.

"Sorry"

She realised that she had just accidentally snapped at him and felt really bad.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" she apologised with a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh honey, it's alright. Let's go inside" he said as he put his hand on the small of her back.

He guided her inside and they made sure their presence was known before sitting down.

After ten minutes of reading old magazines, a tall, thin woman with jet black hair came out. "Olivia Benson?"  
"Yes" Olivia responded as she and Elliot stood to follow the doctor.

"I am Dr Jillian Hall. Change in to this gown and I'll be right back" the doctor said as they entered the room.

"Do you want me to go as well?"  
She shook her head. "No, you're alright" she replied as she got changed in to the gown.

The doctor returned five minutes later. "Ok, lay down on the bed. Have you had an ultrasound before?"  
Olivia nodded. "Yeah, when I first found out that I was pregnant" she replied as Dr Hall covered her up to her waist.

She lifted her gown up to just under her breasts as the doctor grabbed the ultrasound machine.

"It will be a bit cold" the doctor warned her just before she pull the gel on her belly.

Olivia nodded, but still winced a bit.

"Ok. Let's see...Ah there's it is. Would you two like to know the sex?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot to make sure.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yes, honey. Let's find out"

"Ok, you are having a little baby boy"

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Oh my God, we are having a boy, El"

He kissed her hand. "Yes, baby. We're having a son"

"Would you like to hear his heartbeat?"

"Yes please" Olivia replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok. There it is"

The soon to be mother and father were so happy as they listened to their son's heartbeat.

When the appointment was over and Olivia was changed back in to her street clothes, Elliot guided her back to the car. "Would you like to go to the precinct and tell the squad?"

Olivia smiled as she slid in to the passenger seat. "Yeah"

Elliot got in to the driver's seat before starting the engine and driving toward the precinct.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 Precinct  
10:16am

The two detectives arrived at the precinct to see Casey walking toward the entrance to the building.

"Hey guys" Casey greeted them as she saw them get out of the car.

"Hey Casey"

"Hey Case" Olivia greeted her friend, as she rested her hands on her belly.

"You found out the sex today, didn't you?" she asked smiling.

"Yep"

"Well?"

"Come inside. We're going to tell everyone together" Elliot replied, taking Olivia's hand in his.

They walked in to the squad room, hand in hand with Casey closely behind.

"I'll go get Cragen out of his office for you" Casey offered and took off toward the closed office.

Casey came back with Cragen.

"Well what sex is the baby, detectives?" he asked smiling as he walked over.

"Well we wanted to tell the whole squad but it's quiet in here. So we'll just tell you guys" Elliot said and snaked his arm around Olivia's waist.

"Well? Come on" Casey asked anxiously.

"We're having a baby boy" Olivia announced proudly.

"Oh my God, a little boy" Casey said and gave her friend a big hug. "Congratulations"

"Yeah congratulations, guys" Cragen said, before giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek and shook Elliot's hand.

Olivia tired to hide a yawn. The pregnancy had Olivia being tired a lot of time, so she spent a lot of time lying or sitting around.

Elliot noticed the mother of his child yawning and decided that it was time to go home.

"Come on, honey. I think it is time to go home"

"No I'm alright" she answered as she leaned back in to his body and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, Liv. You should go home" Casey replied as she noticed how tired her pregnant friend was.

"Mmm...alright" she yawned.

"See you guys" Elliot said.

"See you" Olivia replied.

"Bye" everyone replied.

Elliot guided Olivia back out of the precinct and in to the car, where she fell asleep in the passenger seat. She slept through the whole car ride back to their apartment. Elliot pulled up in front of the building and turned the car off, taking the key out of the ignition. He looked over at her and contemplated whether or not to wake her up and he decided against it.

He got out of the car, quietly closing the door behind him before walking around to Olivia's side and opening the door.

She woke and looked at Elliot. "You don't have to carry me. The baby and I weigh too much for you" she mumbled half asleep.

"Not yet, you don't honey. So I am carrying you up"

She nodded and placed her hands on her belly when she noticed the baby kicking. "He's kicking, El" she replied smiling.

He placed his hand on her belly and felt their son kicking. "I guess it's play time for him. Come on, let's go inside"

"I can walk" she replied as she eased herself out of the car.

"Ok then" he responded as he closed the door behind her and then guided her inside.

* * *

**Please leave me a lovely review for the 4th chapter!**


	4. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter. I think there will be one more chapter and an epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: Is there an EO baby around? No? Well I definately don't own them! Lol!**

* * *

Olivia was way in to the her 8th month of pregnancy, she only had ten days left til she expected to meet her and Elliot's son and she was so excited, she couldn't wait. The heavily pregnant brunette couldn't wait for her back to stop aching and to hear their son's first cry. Olivia and Elliot still hadn't decided on a name for their son and they knew they had to come up with one soon. They each had a name in mind but hadn't told each other yet.

Olivia wanted to call him Elijah, so he could be called 'Little El' for a nickname but Elliot had his mind set on Joshua.

The exhausted brunette was half sitting, half lying on the couch with her hands resting happily on her big baby bump, waiting for Elliot to come home from work. The excited pregnant brunette detective looked down and caressed her belly.

"Hello baby, would you like to be named Elijah. You can be called 'Little El' for a nickname after your daddy. Do you think that he would like that?" she asked her unborn son.

She was totally oblivious to the fact that Elliot had come home and was listening to her interaction with their unborn son from behind her in the living room door way.

"I want to name our son Joshua, Livvie"

Olivia jumped in surprise when she heard Elliot speak from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi honey"

"Hi Livvie" he said, sitting down on the couch beside her and then put his hand on her belly.

He caressed her belly and received a kick in return on to the inside of his hand. "Hey Joshua"

Olivia pushed his hand off of her extended abdomen. "I want to name our son Elijah, El"

"What is wrong with the name Joshua, Olivia?" he asked seriously.

The tired pregnant brunette sighed. "I want to call him Elijah, so we can call him 'Little El' as a nickname" she explained as she rubbed her belly, feeling the baby moved around within her womb.

"I'm not too sure about the name Elijah, Livvie"

"Why not?" she asked hurt, holding back threatening tears.

During her pregnancy, she had been suffering bad mood swings and cried at the drop of a hat. She was hating it so badly, especially since she was an ass-kicking detective.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I just don't know about the name"

She sighed and difficultly pushed herself off of the couch before waddling off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Elliot sighed and ran a tried, shaking hand through his short brown hair. He sat on the couch in complete silence until he heard a heart breaking sob from their bedroom.

The tall handsome detective got up off of the couch and tread lightly down the hall to their bedroom before gently tapping on the closed bedroom door. It was breaking his heart to hear his beautiful pregnant lover crying her heart out on the other side of the white painted wooden door. "Livvie, baby. I'm so sorry" he genuinely apologised to her.

"Go away, Elliot" she cried, angrily.

Elliot noticed that her mood had changed from sad and hurt to absolutely pissed off in a matter of two seconds and cringed inside, totally expecting to hear her yell at him as soon as he walked in to the bedroom.

Elliot sighed. He had to get her to forgive him and be at the precinct for her surprise baby shower by eight pm sharp and it was already 6:45.

"I'm coming in, honey" he spoke softly before turning the door handle and opening the door.

He found Olivia sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her sore back as she looked down at the blue carpeted floor as she sobbed.

The scene in front of him was breaking his heart. "Oh honey"

Olivia looked up at Elliot and wiped away her tears. "I told you to leave me alone" she spoke in between hiccupping sobbing breaths.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" he apologised as he sat down on the bed beside her.

The sobbing pregnant detective leaned her head on Elliot's shoulder, so he wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her in close, holding her tightly as she cried in to his shoulder until she eventually calmed down.

When the heart breaking sobs came to an end, she looked up at Elliot. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands and lightly kissed her on the lips. "It's alright, baby. I'm sorry too. Now get changed out of their cute pyjamas and put on a beautiful dress"

Olivia looked at him in surprise and confusion. "Why? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" he smiled and lightly kissed her on the tip of her nose.

She smiled and tried to push herself up off of the soft, cushiony bed. "A little help"

"Of course, honey' he smiled and stood up before helping the heavily pregnant Olivia up off of their bed.

"Thanks, El" she spoke as she waddled over to her closet.

"I'll leave you to get dressed" Elliot said just as he was about to walk out of the bedroom.

Olivia grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. "You don't need to leave, El. You've seen all of me, how do you think I ended up like this?" she smiled as she rubbed her extended abdomen.

He just nodded and sat down on the bed as Olivia looked through her closet for a maternity dress.

Olivia eventually grabbed out a light green dress with white flowers on it. She took off her soft pink satin maternity pyjamas and put on a comfortable white bra and then the dress before looking at herself in the mirror. "I look fat" she whined as she gently ran her hands down her belly.

Elliot walked up before her, snaking his arms around her waist. "Honey, you're absolutely gorgeous no matter what you wear or how pregnant you are with our child. You are gorgeous twenty-four seven"

Olivia turned around in Elliot's arms and smiled. "Really?"

"Really" he replied and kissed her softly on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Five minutes in to the drive to the precinct, Elliot looked over at his gorgeous, pregnant lover and saw her peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat. "Well I don't need to ask her to close her eyes for the surprise drive to the precinct" he thought to himself as he turned left.

He pulled up at the precinct, turned off the engine, took the keys out of the ignition before taking his seat belt off and woke Olivia up by rubbing her left thigh. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Elliot.

"Hey" she whispered before looking around and noticed that they were parked out the front of the precinct. "Why are we at the station house?" she asked, taking off her seat belt.

"You'll see, baby" he replied opening his door.

He got out and walked around to the other side of the car as Olivia opened the passenger side door. Elliot helped the heavily pregnant detective out of the car, closing the door behind her.

"Ok, baby?" he asked as he guided inside of the building with his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, but could you please rub my back? It's really sore" she asked as they stepped in to the elevator.

"Sure baby" he replied and rubbed her back during the short elevator ride.

The doors opened and they stepped out, walking hand in hand up to the doors of the squad room.

The two detectives walked in to the squad room, smiling. Olivia didn't have the slightest idea to what was about to happen.

"Surprise!" All of her friends yelled out as she and Elliot walked in.

Olivia was in shock but so happy at what her friends had done for her. "Oh my God, guys. I ----- Oh God! My water just broke!"

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review and the next chapter will come quicker! LOL!**


	5. Welcome To The World

**A/N: Just this chapter and an epilogue! I hope you like it! This chapter is for OE-Shipper-2006**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Last time:

The two detectives walked in, smiling.

"Surprise"

"Oh my God, guys...I---Oh God! My water broke!"

21st September 2009

16 Precinct

8:02pm

"Come on, honey" Elliot guided Olivia back to the elevator with Casey following close behind.

Just as the elevator doors closed, Olivia's first contraction ripped through her. She bent forward, clutching her belly. "Oh God!...This hurts so bad" she cried as Elliot rubbing gently, soothing circles on the small of her back.

Elliot and Casey helped Olivia in to the back seat of the car, where Casey got in to the back as well to help Olivia through any contractions that she might suffer from during the ride to Mercy General Hospital as Elliot drove as fast as he could.

"Slow down, Elliot. Please. We have plenty of time" she begged.

"Sorry, baby" he replied, slowing down.

After about ten minutes of silence, Olivia screamed in pain from the back seat.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Elliot asked, nervously from the driver's seat as he drove.

"No, Elliot, it feels freaking amazing. You should try it!" she screamed, angrily through the contraction as she clutched tightly on to the passenger seat in front of her, while Casey continued to rub her back.

If she had turned around to face Casey, she would have seen the shock on the strawberry blonde's face. Casey's eyes and mouth were open wide in shock and surprise. The ADA had never heard the brunette detective speak like that, especially to Elliot.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

When the three finally arrived at Mercy General Hospital, Elliot pulled over before he and Casey helped Olivia out of the back seat of the car and inside the building.

"Ahhh!" The brunette cried out through another contraction as Elliot and Casey helped her toward the elevator.

"Honey, it's alright" Elliot whispered as he and Casey both rubbed her back.

"No, it's not! It freaking hurts, you dumb-ass!"

After a minute that felt like an eternity to Olivia, since she was the one in pain, the contraction finally ended.

Elliot guided Olivia to a chair, for her to sit down for a minute before going in to the elevator and riding up to the 3rd floor, Maternity Floor.

Elliot walked up to the desk as Casey kept Olivia company for a moment.

"Hi, my girlfriend is in labour" he spoke, nervously.

"Ok, sir. What's her name? How far apart are her contractions?" asked the tall, African American lady behind the desk.

"Her name is Olivia Benson. Her contractions are currently seven minutes apart"

"Ahhh----My God!" Olivia cried out in the background as Casey once again rubbed her back, trying to ease some of the pain.

"Ok, sir. I'll go get a doctor" she said and walked away.

The woman returned about five minutes later with a short, older, grey haired female doctor to find Olivia lying against a wall breathing heavily through another contraction.

The doctor waited til Olivia's contraction was over before approaching the brunette.

"Olivia Benson?"

The detective turned around to face the doctor. "Yes?"

"I'm Dr Karen Brimsley. How far apart are your contractions, honey?"

Olivia looked at Casey and Elliot, since she hadn't been timing them, herself.

Dr Brimsley looked at them as well.

"Her contractions are currently seven minutes apart" Casey answered.

Dr Brimsley nodded. "Has your water broken yet?"

Olivia nodded and looked at her watch. "Yes, about forty minutes ago"

The older doctor nodded again. "Ok, let's get you in to a room"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

In the pink painted room with butterfly borders and pictures of babies on the walls, Dr Brimsley handed Olivia a hospital gown.

"Change in to this, honey. I'll be back in a few minutes"

The exhausted brunette nodded and took the gown. Dr Brimsley walked out and Casey was also about to leave as well until Olivia stopped her, by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Can you please help me, Case? My next contraction will be coming any minute"

"Of course, Liv" Casey replied and helped Olivia out of her dress and was about to help her to the gown, when Olivia was struck with another contraction.

She groaned in pain. She was only in a white bra and undies but was too much pain to care about anything at the certain moment.

After a minute and a half's agony, the contraction ended and Casey helped her in to the hospital gown, take her undies off from underneath and then on to the hospital bed.

Dr Brimsley walked back in and sat on a stool in the traditional spot at the foot of the bed, in between Olivia's legs. "Olivia, you're only at five centimetres dilated. You've still got a while to go" she informed Olivia as she took off her white doctor gloves.

"What?!" Olivia looked up at the doctor like she had just grown a second head.

"It's quite normal, Olivia. Everything is going fine" She assured her as she placed little suction looking things on Olivia's extended belly that were hooked up to a monitor like the one monitoring Olivia's heartbeat, it was to keep an eye on the baby's heartbeat.

Elliot got up on the bed beside Olivia and she snuggled in to him.

When the next painful contraction hit, Olivia grabbed the collar of Elliot's shirt. "Look what you did to me, you son of a bitch! You are never touching me again!"

Elliot couldn't breath. "Let go, honey. I can't breath"

Olivia loosened her grip and let go of his collar, he was relived to be able to breath freely again.

"I feel like I'm gonna split in two" she whined as the contraction was coming to an end.

"Do you want an epidural, Liv?" Casey asked from beside the bed.

Olivia quickly shook her head, nervously. "No, no drugs"

"Ok, honey, no drugs" Elliot whispered and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Mercy General Hospital

Maternity Floor- Delivery Room 2

22nd September 2009 

5:31am

Olivia was exhausted, she'd been labour since about eight pm the night before.

Dr Brimsley came back in to the delivery room to find Olivia blowing through yet another contraction, while Elliot was wiping the sweat of her face with a damp, white cloth and Casey rubbed her back. "I need to push!" Olivia spoke loudly at the doctor as she continued to blow through the contraction.

"Hang on a minute, Olivia. I'll check your dilation once your contraction is over" she said as she sat in the traditional spot at the end of the bed, putting a fresh pair of gloves on.

Once the contraction was over, Dr Brimsley checked how dilated Olivia was. "Olivia, you're fully dilated. On your next contraction, push"

Olivia nodded and groaned as she pushed when the next contraction eventually hit moments later.

"Good job, Olivia. Again" Dr Brimsley encouraged.

Olivia nodded and pushed again.

"Livvie, you're doing great"

"Shut up, Elliot. If I wanted to hear from an asshole, I would have farted!" she yelled out in pain, clutching her belly.

"Right" Elliot muttered under his breath, as he kept a hold of her left leg and Casey had hold of Olivia's right leg.

It was supposed to help her as she pushed.

After another just over twenty minutes of pushing, a baby's cry finally filled the delivery room and Olivia laid back down on the bed, exhausted.

"It's a bouncing baby boy" The older doctor announced. "Want to cut the cord, daddy?"

Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia, who nodded, tiredly.

The proud father cut the cord and the nurse whisked the newborn away to be washed and weighed.

"Nice work, Liv. He's gorgeous. I'm going to announce his arrival to the gang in the waiting room"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks for being here, Case"

"No problem, Liv. Get some rest, I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

Casey walked out, closing the door behind her.

Dr Brimsley finished up with Olivia and the baby was returned to his mother about twenty minutes later.

"Here he is" The young blonde nurse handed the wailing baby to his mother.

He immediately settled down once he was in the warmth of his mother's arms.

"Hi baby" she whispered, proudly to her new son.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

"We---" Olivia began to say but was interrupted by Elliot.

"His name is Elijah" Elliot replied, proudly.

"Well little Elijah weighs in at 5 pounds 14 ounces and entered the world at 5:58am...I'll leave you three to bond" she replied and walked out.

"Elijah?" Olivia asked, looking up at Elliot as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Elliot nodded. "Elijah. Little El"

Olivia caressed her newborn's son tiny cheek. "I thought that you didn't like that name, El"

Elliot kissed the exhausted new mother's cheek. "Of course I like it. Elijah Jay Stabler?"

Olivia looked up at Elliot for a second before looking back down at their newborn, brown haired, blue eyed son. "Welcome to the world, Elijah Jay Stabler"

The proud new parents watched the sunrise through the window with their newborn son and couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews for this story. Here is the epilogue, set one year later.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot humping like bunnies? No? Well I definitely don't own them!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Olivia and Elliot's apartment

21st September 2010

9:56pm

Olivia and Elliot were snuggled up together in each other's arms on the couch in the living room, listening to soft jazz music, while Little El was sound asleep in his crib in his bedroom. The baby monitor was set on the coffee table, just in case he woke and called for mommy or daddy.

Olivia was dressed in yellow pyjamas with pink and orange butterflies and had her head on Elliot's shoulder. "I can't believe that Little El is going to be one tomorrow" The brunette detective finally spoke up.

Elliot kissed his lover's cheek. "I know, Livvie. It's gone so quickly hasn't it?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes and Elijah is looking more and more like you every day" The proud mother boasted.

"He does, doesn't he? But honey, he has your hair, nose and lips"

"Yeah, I know. I'm so proud of him"

"So am I, Livvie…..It's getting late, we better get to bed"

Olivia nodded and the proud parents got up off the couch.

"I'm just going to check on Elijah" Olivia said and walked toward his bedroom, as Elliot grabbed the baby monitor and took it in to their bedroom.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to Elijah's bedroom to find him wide awake, standing up in his crib. "Mommy?"

"Hey baby, why are you awake?" She asked, lifting him up.

"Milk?" The brown haired, blue eyed child asked as his mother placed him on her hip.

"Sure, Little El. Let's go" She said, walking out of the child's bedroom.

She nipped in to her and Elliot's bedroom on the way.

"Little El wants some milk. I'll be in bed soon"

Elliot sat up in bed and looked at his girlfriend and son.

"I'll wait up for you"

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "It's alright, El. Get some sleep. I love you"

"I love you too, Livvie. Love you, Little El"

Elijah giggled and bounced in his mother's arm. "Daddy"

"Come on, Little El. Let's get your milk" she said, carrying him in to the kitchen.

As the milk heated up, Olivia grabbed a bottle from the cupboard. Once it was heated, she poured it in to the bottle.

"Come on, buddy" the proud mother whispered and carried him back in to his bedroom.

She sat in the rocking chair beside his dark brown polished crib with baby blue cot linen. Elijah laid down contently and tiredly in his mother's lap before Olivia put the tip of the warm milk bottle in to his mouth. He put his little hands on each side of the bottle as he happily drank, so Olivia let him hold it.

Elijah was half way through the bottle when he fell asleep. Olivia looked down at her gorgeous son and smiled before gently taking the bottle out of his hands and put it up on the cupboard beside her.

The brunette detective gently got up, not to wake the sleeping child in her arms and gently placed him down in his crib, tucking him in.

She then walked in to her and Elliot's bedroom to find Elliot sound asleep. She got in to bed and felt Elliot's arms snake around her waist and snuggled up beside her.

"Goodnight, Livvie" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Night, El" she whispered back before drifting off to sleep.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and Elliot's apartment

22nd September 2010

7:03am

Olivia woke to hear the shower running and a familiar soft voice through the baby monitor, sitting on the bedside table.

She got up and walked in to her son's baby blue painted bedroom with a teddy bear border to find the brown haired, blue eyes boy standing up in his crib, smiling. "Mommy"

"Morning, birthday boy" she said, smiling as she walked up to his crib.

The proud brunette mother picked up the birthday boy and took him in to the kitchen for breakfast.

Olivia was almost finished cooking bacon and eggs when she heard her bubbly one year old son giggling. "Daddy!"

She turned to see the handsome detective pick up their son, lifting his tiny green pyjama top and blew a 'raspberry' on his tiny belly, causing him to squirm in fits of laughter.

The proud mother watched and smiled. "Could I really have all I ever wanted?" she thought to herself, only to be brought out of her thoughts by a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Honey, are you alright?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she answered, realising that their son was seated in his high chair again, watching them and waiting for his breakfast.

She served some to Elliot before setting down a sippy cup, half filled with apple juice and a little plate of bacon in front of him. She couldn't give him an egg because they had recently found out that he was allergic to eggs. That day had been really scary for the proud parents. Olivia had some scrambled eggs and decided to let Elijah try some. He had liked it but then he started having trouble breathing, they rushed him to Mercy General Hospital and he was treated. Olivia blamed herself for days.

"El, could you please make him some toast while I go for a shower?"

"Of course, Liv" he replied, walking over to the toaster as she walked in to the bathroom, to get ready for Elijah's first birthday party, which was being held in Central Park.

On the list of attendees were: Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey, Chester, Elliot's children, Simon, Lucy and Lucy's son and a surprise guest.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot, Olivia and Elijah arrived at their party spot in Central Park to find all their family and friends there and ready to party.

It came to present time at 1pm. Elliot looked at Elijah and then at Olivia. "Livvie, I know it's Little El's birthday but I have a surprise for you"

"And what's that, El?" she asked, smiling as she placed her son on the ground.

"Come out, special guest!" he called out.

A tall, thin, blonde wearing a shiny black dress with black high heels appeared from behind a tree with a little blonde girl with piggy tails, wearing a cute, little pink dress and little shiny black shoes, on her hip.

"Oh my God, Alex?" she asked in surprise and happiness.

She honestly thought that she would never see her friend again.

"Yes, Liv, it's me" Alex gave her friend a hug, careful of the little girl on her hip.

"And who is this gorgeous little girl?"

"Liv, I would like you to meet my daughter. Maddison Olivia Templeton. I got married to a nice guy named Stewart Templeton and little Maddie arrived eight months after the wedding. She's fourteen months old. Maddie, say hi to 'Auntie' Liv"

The tiny blonde with green eyes, smiled and waved. "Hi"

"Hi sweetie. Would you like to play with Elijah?" she asked, pointing to her son, who had already started opening his presents with the help of his father.

"Men can't wait, can they?" Alex joked as she put her daughter down on the ground.

Olivia laughed. "It's alright, we can watch him open his presents from here"

"He's gorgeous, Liv"

"Thanks. Elliot and I are so proud of him"

The two friends spent some time catching up until Elliot spoke up to their family and friends. "There's something I would really like to do in front of you all today" he said and walked over to Olivia before getting down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a red, velvet box from his pocket.

He opened it, showing her a gold banded, diamond ring. "Olivia Marie Benson. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you and now after all these years we have a beautiful son together. I love you so much; I want to wake up every morning by your side. Will you marry me?"

Olivia's right hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in surprise. "Yes, I will marry you, Elliot Christopher Stabler"

All of their friends cheered as Elliot slid the ring on Olivia's left ring finger and shared a passionate kiss with her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

They got home at 2:35pm and Elijah had a nap. Later that afternoon, Olivia sat on the couch in the living room watching her fiancé and son play with toy cars on the floor.

"I finally have all I ever wanted" she thought to herself, smiling.

It was true. Detective Olivia Benson finally had all she ever wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review!!!**


End file.
